hypothetical_eventsfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CycloneRyne94/I never thought it would come to this..
Well, i never thought i'd see the day, but im afraid the time has come. I Joined Wikia in June 2013, Five years ago, and created THIS wiki four years ago in september.. at that time, i went into this crazy wiki life thinking it was going one fun and awesome ride, and dont get me wrong it has been.. but as of today, we've reached a point i never expected to see.. I'm calling this my Retirement.. i dont know if it's a Semi-Retirement, but regardless.. In light of what's been happening over the last year, not just yesterday or the last month by themselves, my editing has really tanked.. im not sure of the exact cause but the cause or causes of which are probably variant.. I used to be so into Editing and just having fun on these Wikis, especially this one.. yet somehow, somewhere along the way.. i just grew more.. i dont know if less interested is necessarily the choice of words i want to use here but whatever you want to call it.. i started to find it really hard to bring myself to really edit.. and even now i never really knew exactly why.. I dont know if it's life in general that has been harder on me and thus on my time online but something really messed me up in this regard. It COULD also be because i am autistic with Aspergers and, for a time, i challenged myself to do some great things such as create a wiki like this.. however, overtime, because i am a naturally good guy at heart, i tried to help others with their Wikis as well.. and this could perhaps be a lasting pressure brought on from having to help take care of multiple wikis.. perhaps that was a less than great idea on my part even though i always liked helping out.. not to mention i also had to try and dedicate time to my YouTube channel, DeviantArt works and social media.. though i'll admit i use my social media fairly infrequently. PLUS, i also had to make sure i dedicated time to my personal, offline life, as i do have family to help take care of and stuff.. As Dane/Nkech told me, the more you have, the harder it is to take care of them all.. And perhaps he's right, though im not sure i counted on THIS ever happening. Not to mention, over the last several months i've lost a couple friends/family to certain things, i even had to deal with news that a closer family member of mine, who's name i wont mention to keep their privacy, might have leukemia but still dont fully know yet. So all these things going on for me, if these arent any of the things affecting what i do online, i dont know what is, but this year alone has been fairly hard one me... Plus, there had been Wiki Changes: Rule Changes, staff changes, you name it.. things i've had a hard time trying to adapt to... especially as someone who is actually deathly afraid of change, especially if it's potentially significant. All of this in play, essentially from a fun, silly and happy to a more serious and cautious sort of change, it kind of made life on Wikia less enjoyable to me.. and that's something i never thought i'd say, certainly not when i first started out in 2013. -- Even despite this, i've tried since the beginning of the year to get myself into great editing and make up for lost time, it even came to where i tried forcing myself to edit.. but, needless to say, it didnt work, in fact i even spent 1-2 weeks off the internet as a whole, it got bad enough.. It was a point like this that Maybe i SHOULD have filed for a Semi-Retirement, at least, but i just didnt want to bring myself to that, i was really indecisive about it but i did actually think about it, in all Seriousness. Then comes what happened last night... I wasnt entirely prepared for the severity of what i've been dealing with and what else it was resulting in. Obviously Wikia websites have problems with Vandals, or as some of my former-coworkers would call them: Socks, so Hypothetical Events is, by no means, an exception in that regard. I was personally a witness to a particularly nasty attack back in April this year, and a time came where i thought we were done, needless to say, that was incorrect. I was not counting on anything happening again, certainly not another Wiki attack much like April or Worse.. but somehow Events fell under attack again. It wasnt until i was given the full details last night that i realized.. perhaps my Edits really HAVE tanked over the last year.. i was not ready or willing to admit that at the time.. but the signs, as much as i didnt want to believe them, were there.. i would certainly admit i havent edited as much as i would have if it were 2014 up to maybe January 2017 (at least) but i didnt think it would be more than that. Worse yet, these down points in this great rollercoaster you call "Wiki Editing" resulting in me not being fully around when times where extra bad, even though, once again, i wasnt exactly counting on bad times to happen again like they did in April (for example), leaving others to, and perhaps unfairly, clean up a mess vandals or other wrong doing Wikia Editors leave behind. Not to mention, some potentially valuable lessons about living in Wiki Life that i could have learned but wound up being the last person to do so in the end, and trust me, i hate learning things after something has happened, instead of before, it always could have helped. -- Perhaps it doesnt help when, in addition to when i said im deathly afraid of change (especially if it maybe significant), i dont know if it's my Aspergers (Autism) that has anything to do with it but i do get a bit Protective, especially if something happens and it perhaps pertains to me, and when i get protective, sometimes i also get a bit hot headed/negative in the process. Because of this, when i saw the Demotion thread yesterday, being as protective as i was, honestly, i dont know how or why but the only instinct i had was to delete the thread and try to stop it from happening, as i had to cope with the fact that i had already lost rights everywhere else i had edited at up till that point, i really wanted to defend what i had left, i wasnt ready to pretty much be finalized, not yet (and not this soon), and i honestly didnt even think about doing something else, like talk about it.. And no doubt there was a sign that doing that was a bad idea. -- Dont get me wrong, i REALLY DO love and care about this wiki, i really do, and i also (albeit debate-ably sometimes) care for who edits on it, and i would love to just stay right where i used to be and just KEEP taking care of it and have fun with others again, and what not, i would have done whatever it took to have (nearly) everything stay the way it always was.. But really, i may not know what's going on or why, but i cant just let it keep festering without really addressing it or doing more about it, even with what little i really know about the situation in question. Perhaps some of you were right, maybe i SHOULD have called for AT LEAST a semi retirement as soon as this became totally apparent, if only i hadnt been so blind/ignorant to the Potential signs of all this or had been so indecisive about weather or not i should have, things could have been easier. I'll never forget the good times i had with you guys, all the great names i.. well.. Met? Encountered? I've had so many great memories that were made here.. im actually crying a little as i write this.. And i dont fully blame any of you for any of this, i really dont.. well.. fully, at least.. but let's be honest, it's not like i would have stuck around all the time, right? I mean, i turn 24 in September, at this point in my life: it could take me anywhere.. In fact i've yet to see my first relationship.. sorry if that sounds too personal. But surely i would have had to say good bye at some point.. and honestly, it's hard for me to say if this IS just that or not.. Maybe someday i'll come back and we can have more great times again. But for now, at least, i think my life elsewhere, online and offline, need me more there than wikia needs me here and now.. -- I'm getting painfully emotional as i come to the end of this.. I wanted to thank you all for what had truly been a wonderful 5 Years on Wikia. As much as i could have said i edited because of events in life that inspired me to do it, i was also inspired by you guys because you were always so amazing with your work, perhaps even more so than the real events themselves. I had a great life here and im glad i got to share it with you guys, you were all truly fantastic in your own ways and you truly deserve kudos on that. I really enjoyed all of this. And i will also say this: I used to be so Stupid and Careless in the very beginning, not really worried about what could have happened, although it remained to a certain degree, i would honestly say i had, overtime, become Smarter, more Cautious, serious.. maybe even a LITTLE more mature/wise? You Guys had taught me things, taught me lessons i'll never forget, and i'll be sure to remember that for the future. It's such a shame to see this is finally coming to an end.. for now at least.. but Maybe given the right conditions, if my life gets back on a better track, perhaps i'll be back. I, as of today, and no offense to anyone else, will be transferring power to User: TornadoGenius, because i trust him most as leader of wiki, he's certainly proven himself worthy over the last year, and i think he deserves it. I hope you guys take care of this wiki, as i tried myself to do and worked hard on to get this wiki to where it is today. I would once again just like to thank you all for all the Good Times, and im really sorry for any bad times we could have done without over the years. And someone will probably want to: Delete any demotion threads pertaining to me (As we certainly wont be needing them anymore) and somehow add 'Wiki Adopter' to TornadoGenius's Rights Tags starting effectively tomorrow, i havent quite figured out how to properly code stuff like that yet. (Or today if you'd rather not forget) I Do ask if you guys will at least do one thing while i'm gone... do you think you could always keep the Wiki theme/layout the same? I would appreciate it if you could do that, i would like this theme to be a sort of 'Coming home' thing if i come back. I WILL also, however, be keeping Rollback (at least) as there IS a chance (i dont know how much of one) i could come back at some point and either help out or work on my own things and rollback if i make a mistake or something happens. -- If any of you ever need any help or just want to get in touch with me after today, in addition to Discord, i have other websites/social-media you could always get in touch with me on that i will link Below: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCFrmwVtB4AWg3LZZf-FlDUA (YouTube) https://twitter.com/GhostHunter94R (Twitter) http://ghosthunter94.deviantart.com/ (DeviantArt) https://www.fanfiction.net/~ghosthunter94 (Fanfiction) http://steamcommunity.com/profiles/76561198156633189/ (Steam) http://ghosthunter94r.tumblr.com/ (Tumblr) https://www.roblox.com/users/63570020/profile (Roblox) https://www.facebook.com/Ryne.M.Hammer (Facebook) -- Well. it's really hard for me to say it, but... that's it.. this concludes my last Wikia Blog.. It's been great, I will really miss you guys. Thanks for making the last 5 years for me something to remember for years to come. And now, i leave you with links to my Top 5 Favorite Hypothetical Wikia Articles from the last 5 Years, made by you guys. ;) : https://hypotheticalhurricanes.wikia.com/wiki/2013_Atlantic_hurricane_season_(Steven's) (Made by Steven) https://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/March_2017_Upper_Midwest_Tornado_Outbreak (Made by SassMaster15) https://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/4167_Yellowstone_eruption (Made by Layten) https://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/2018_Lake_Lanier_hurricane_season (Made by Gloriously Blonde) https://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/2016_Elenea_World_hurricane_season (Created by Hypercane) Plus my personal favorite from myself: https://hypothetical-events.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline_of_Events_in_2017 (Created by Myself) -- Well, thats it.. Thanks again, everyone, i love you all.. enjoy life. :) -- Ryne. CycloneRyne94 (talk) 15:18, August 2, 2018 (UTC) Category:Blog posts